


Thank You, Daddy

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, Come Shot, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank's pretty boy begs for his Daddy's come.





	Thank You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is super short but here you go *dabs*

Gerard knelt on the ground in front of Frank, sweaty and needy, his hair mussed and makeup a mess.

  
"Please come on my face, Daddy," Gerard begged, voice thick with tears.

  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "That what you want, baby?"

  
He nodded, whimpering. "Yes, Daddy, please."

  
Frank smiled, not sure how he'd ended up with such a perfect boyfriend. "You want me to come all over your face like a whore?"

  
"Yes, _please_ , Daddy, come all over me," Gerard moaned.

  
Frank grabbed his own cock and began jerking off roughly, moaning deep in his throat before he came all over Gerard's face. Gerard moaned brokenly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to catch some of Frank's come.

  
"Oh, fuck, baby, that's so hot," Frank sighed.

  
Gerard looked absolutely ruined, head tilted back, mouth open, face covered in come. He hummed softly, looking up at Frank through long, sticky eyelashes.

  
"Thank you, Daddy."


End file.
